wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Caeda Darkwalker
Caeda Darkwalker is a Marshal in the Alliance Vanguard, her current wearabouts are unknown. She is known to harbor a hatred for the tauren called Ituha Shatterhoof. Appearance Caeda wears a customly sewn dress from Embersilk since her travels outside of Gilneas, wearing a red cape and shoulders, with the Alliance's sigil sewn on the front of it. Her gear is, however, far from weak, padded with a layer of leather on the inside, and another layer of cloth after that. Caeda chooses to wear no helm of cowl, beliving it would only mask her vison and get in the way. She also holds a Staff of Jordan as her weapon of choice, but tends to use her magic over it. She is often seen with her Fel Imp, Guz'tok. Personality Caeda is a woman of emotions, quick to anger, and to calm. When angered she will burn with a anger brighter than what most demons could, but when her mood swings another way, it does so almost immediately. Caeda is also adventrueous at heart, yearning to explore and travel Azeroth's landscape and beyond, ultimately dreaming to explore the depths of the twisting nether, to find more demons she can control. History During her days in Gilneas Caeda worked as a guard in the city capital, her sword at hand at all times. But when she had free time on her hands, she studied. And one day she found a secret that would change her. She learned the art of the warlock. Soon the civil war broke out and Caeda joined the rebel forces using her new found powers, discarding her blade. She soon learned to summon demons aswell, using them to aid the rebel forces. When the worgen ravaged Gilneas Caeda was one of the first victims, having been one of the first fifty Gilnean worgen. She was also one of the worgen captured and saved by Darius Crowley and the night elves, helping distract the Dark Rangers. She was sadly injured during the battle and was left under protection to heal. She was helped to move to the Howling Oak to finish healing. When Caeda had finally recovered she traveled to Stormwind and joined the military forces of the Alliance Vanguard, aiming to one day retake Gilneas for her king, and people. She slowly but surely rose through the ranks to Marshal for her dedication. She fought during the conflicts in Alterac Valley as a Knight during the Cataclysm, aiding the Stormpike against the forces of the Frostwolf Clan. That's where she first met her most hated foe, Ituha Shatterhoof. The two fought a bloody conflict the the Fields of Strife, but Caeda was losing the fight badly, her magic hindered by a poisoned arrow Ituha had fired, eventually colapsing in the snow Caeda lied dying. And would have if she had not been saved by a patroll who returned her to Dun Baldar. It is known that Ituha also had to return to the Frostwolf Village to recover aswell, something Caeda says 'Wasn't good enough'. Eventually she traveled to Pandaria and aiding the Alliance against the Horde, Mogu and Mantid, having to return after she was shot by Ituha during a skirmish in the Karasang Wilds, once again, to recover from injury. Category:Worgen Category:Characters Category:Scarshield Legion (EU) Category:Warlock Category:Alliance Category:Female